A number of different communications services are available to a customer, including local telephone service, long distance telephone service, automatic routing service, cellular telephone services, voice mail messaging service, facsimile messaging service, paging service, and the like. Unfortunately, each such service requires a unique telephone number. As a result, the customer must manage the multiple telephone numbers and not confuse the mapping of telephone numbers to services. This confusion is enhanced by each of the services being separately billed such that a customer receives separate billing statements for each of the services. Unfortunately, accessing communications services like those described above are not generally available by single number DDD access.